With constant development of the ground fault circuit interrupter (“GFCI”) industry, people have an increasingly higher demand for the usage safety of ground fault circuit interrupters, desiring that during the use of a ground fault circuit interrupter, when it comes to the end of its life and already loses its protective functions or its parts and accessories fail and do not work, the user can be reminded in a prompt manner to replace it with a new product. However, currently in the market, no ground fault circuit interrupter has been seen which is capable of stopping the reset button from being reset at the end of its life, so that the load output end of the ground fault circuit interrupter and the single phase, three line output plug hole on the surface of the interrupter are not energized, thus avoiding the occurrence of an accidental death by electrocution of the user in caused by a situation where a ground fault circuit interrupter has come to the end of its life, but where the load output end of the ground fault circuit interrupter and the single phase, three line output plug hole on the surface of the interrupter still have a power output, leading to a leak of electricity.